Healing Hands of Hale
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: A stressed and overworked doctor schedules and appointment at a local massage business... will he get more than he was looking for?


**A/N: For all my readers of Behind Blue Eyes, I'm sorry it didn't post yesterday. This little bunny here bit me on the ass and I had to write it out. BBE will post soon and I'm sure you will find it worth the wait ;-)**

**Thank you to Nancy HarryTwiFan for connecting me to her friend Brian who read this over for technical accuracy. I know it's fiction (unfortunately) but I still want it to be accurate! Thank you Brian!**

**Thank you A-Jasper For-Me for your speedy and wonderful pre-reading! And for being willing to help out! **

**Thanks Layne Faire for going above and beyond in the beta, and friendship department! Thanks!**

**But of course, all mistakes are still mine.**

**Also to D Kinney for making me a hot banner which you can see on my tumblr page! http: / www (dot) tumblr (dot) com/blog/mkmmsmfanfiction**

**Finally thanks to my hubs for getting me a massage for Valentine's Day which inspired this story!**

**Of course, I don't own them just like to play!**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Running my fingers through my blond ringlets I contemplate if it's time for a haircut. It's longer than normal, just reaching past my chin, but in this line of work I can pretty much do as I please. I sit back in the chair and swivel back and forth while I tap my pen on the desk. My thoughts drift to Angela and her little one. I hope he's feeling better soon. I don't mind manning the front desk; I love Angela like a little sister and family's important. It seems those of us who don't have the luxury of family are the ones who realize this the most. I stop that train of thought before I think too deeply about what I've lost.

I look up at the clock. My 5 o'clock should be here soon, last appointment of the day. I look out the window and watch the trees move while the wind gently blows through their lush green leaves. It's hypnotizing and calming, just what I need to get into the proper mindset for what I need to do.

A silver Beemer pulls up out front and comes to a screeching halt. A petite women is driving. I see a wisp of pitch black hair sticking out from under the bright pink scarf that's wrapped around her head and neck. From what I can tell, the scarf matches her leather gloves that grip the steering wheel. I can't make out much of her face from the large sunglasses she's wearing, but can see a man in the passenger's seat. He leans over and kisses her cheek. They seem to be talking, well arguing really. They look happy though, from what I can tell; it's their body language. They seem comfortable together.

I sigh deeply and wonder if I'll ever find love, friendship... someone to share my life with.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sight of the man exiting the car. He's wearing jeans with a leather jacket and a pair of Ray Bans. His hair is cut short, but a little longer on top. When the sun hits it, the colors that shine throughout take my breath away. It's simply mesmerizing. Red or copper...I'm really not sure; I've never seen anything like it before. His skin is smooth and pale; high cheek bones, and a square powerful jaw. He's a sight to behold.

The glass door opens and in walks this god of a man. I stand to greet him. He pauses there, looking at me, before he continues through the door, removing his sun glasses.

"Mr. Masen?" I ask, stretching out my arm to shake his hand.

"Dr. Masen, but please, call me Edward," he says, reaching for my hand.

We shake hands, holding on for a fraction of a second too long. I can't seem to look away from his eyes. They're so green, like emeralds.

I hear him clear his throat, "I have an appointment?"

"Oh, how rude, I'm sorry. I'm Jasper Hale, Jasper is fine. I have some paperwork for you to complete. Can I take your jacket?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." Edward slides his jacket off his broad shoulders, and I again find myself staring at him. His olive-colored casual dress shirt fits him perfectly, hugging every delicious curve of his chest and back. My eyes follow the fabric down to where it disappears into the trim waist of his jeans.

I take his jacket and hang it up, giving him a minute to complete the simple paperwork. While I wait, I lean on the front of the desk. Once finished, he hands the clipboard back to me from the comfortable chair next to the reception desk. I quickly scan over the paperwork: no allergies, no sensitivities, 30 years old –nice, a year older than me, single – not that it matters. ER doctor – that's good, motivated, probably very passionate, back pain, no injury. Hmmm, wonder what happened...

"This is great; you should be very receptive to my touch."

"Excuse me?" Edward sounds both amused and shocked.

"You're not an M.D. You're a D.O., an Osteopathic Physician; you're more accepting of the holistic approach. This will be good; I'm really looking forward to treating you." I can't help the excitement that's in my voice. Most likely he'll actually listen to what I have to say and not look down at me. Some M.D.'s can be like that. It's very frustrating.

"Oh, yes," he lets out a small laugh, "Jasper, I'm really looking forward to this. I know its muscular tension from stress at work, and I'm anxious for any help and advice you can give me." He smiles at me, and holy fuck, I feel like a pre-teen girl looking at some famous actor!

"Okay, let's get started." I say as I move off the desk. Edward stands as well.

"Do you mind if I lock the front door?" Edward gives me a quizzical look, so I continue, "My receptionist, well actually she's my right hand woman, she called in sick, and we're here alone. I won't hear anyone come in once we are in the back, and I want to concentrate on you."

Edward's eyes widen slightly.

"It's ok, I don't have to lock it, it's fine." I say trying to back pedal. I hope I haven't scared him.

"No Jasper, it's fine. It makes perfect sense. Please lock up."

After locking the door, I ask him to follow me. My stocking feet are silent on the hardwood floors, and I can just hear the squeak of his sneaks as he follows me into the back.

Half way down the hall, I turn my head to talk to him. His eyes are looking down and right at my... ass. Is he looking at my ass? No, why would he be? His girlfriend dropped him off. I already looked, he's not wearing a wedding band. I keep walking until I reach the door.

Opening the door, I lead him inside. "I'll step out while you get undressed; you can put your clothing in the cabinet over there. The table is heated, and you'll have a sheet on you at all times, so the less clothing the better." How fucking true, I think to myself. "It will allow me to work your muscles better."

Did Edward just swallow loudly? He looks nervous. "Edward, it's okay. You can leave whatever clothing on you'd like."

"No, it's fine, Jasper... I'm just a modest person, is all. But you're a professional right?" He lets out a nervous laugh.

"What we both do for a living, we know the human body is not always treated as one's temple, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Oh, and face down on the table, please." I wink at him and walk out, clicking the door behind me.

I'm pacing outside the room. What the fuck? I've never spoken to a client like that... been so cocky. Oh God, cocks. I bet his is wonderful, if the rest of him is any indication! What has gotten into me? Not what I'd like in me. Fuck! I need to stop this, and now! His fucking girlfriend dropped him off! Plus he's here to get help, not be mauled over. Shit! I'm about to be touching almost every inch of him!

"Ready." I hear Edward call out to me. Okay, here it goes. Taking a deep steadying breath, I turn the door knob and walk into the room.

I stop in my tracks. Edward is lying face down as I instructed, his arms at his sides; face nestled into the face cradle at the top of the table. He's covered by the sheet from the waist down. What I can see of him looks heavenly. His skin is like porcelain. There are little freckles here and there, and I find I want to play connect the dots with my fingertips.

"Edward, are you comfortable?"

"Yes." He doesn't sound so sure.

"I'll lower the lights, turn up the music a little, and get started. Once I get going, I won't talk at all so I can concentrate on what I'm doing. However, if at any time you have a question, or if something hurts, please say something. If I have a question, I'll ask as well. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Did his voice just crack?

Walking over, I turn up the music, but not too loud. I've chosen the sounds of the beach for this massage. I love the sounds of the waves. I then strap on my belt that holds my lotion bottle, and finally, I turn the lights down.

"Okay Edward, I'm starting now." He just nods his head. Most people start to relax just being on the table. I can't turn their brains off, but the lack of stimulus helps a lot.

Walking over to his side, I stop and fold the sheet down and up so it's neatly folded across the top and bottom of his ass. I can just see the dimples at the small of his back, and I feel an urge to lick him there, to slowly run my tongue into the slight indentations.

This will either be the best or the worst hour of my life.

The sheet is folded correctly now. I'm a little obsessed with having everything just like I want it during a session. It frees my mind and allows me to give my best work.

I raise my hands in front of my face and hold them as if I was going to pray. I take a few deep cleansing breaths and lower my hands so they are about an inch from his skin and move them up and down his body. After I've done this a few times, I pump a few squirts of the lotion into my hands. I've chosen the deep tissue massage lotion. It allows me to work the muscles deeper and not slide around as much. I think it will be perfect for what Edward needs.

Rubbing the lotion together between my hands to warm it, I gently lay my hands on the middle of his back figuring I'll work his lats first. My hands touch him and he gasps, while I feel waves of heat radiate up my arms. What the fuck was that?

"Sorry," I whisper softly.

I move my hands up and over his back, staying in the middle region. His skin is warm and smooth under my touch. I occasionally take another pump of lotion, but I always keep one hand on him. I never want to completely break the flow of energy between myself and the person I'm massaging.

I have my routine down, so I know how long each step in this process takes. I no longer keep a clock in here, and I never wear a watch. While I work his muscles, I lean into him using my weight and strength to work the muscles over. He's starting to relax now, and I hear him make an occasional moan. I can't dwell on the sound; I need to think about what I'm doing.. not what I'd like to be doing. Moving up, I start to work his traps. His traps are spectacular. They start about mid-spine and fan out to his shoulders; they really are what make the back have that structured 'V' shape to it. I can tell he works out. His are well-formed. Working them over, I can feel that the muscles are full of knots. Shit, he must be so stressed and uncomfortable.

His skin is warm to my touch, so soft, but firm. I've never been one to give massages in past relationships; I mean I do this all day. But Edward, I would be more than happy to rub his flesh every night. My mind drifts off to Edward lying naked in my bed, no sheet covering him up, nothing… just him naked on my bed.

I moan out and attempt to cover it with a small cough. Why am I thinking about him like this; other than he's gorgeous and seems so nice? I need to stop this; he's fucking straight and a client! I breathe deeply in an effort to clear my mind.

I stand at the front of the table and move to his deltoids but don't go any further down his arms, I'll do that later. I'm lost in my zone as I rub, knead, and work out knot after knot.

I work his neck with both hands. I move my thumbs up and down his spine and wrap my fingers around his neck. I can feel his pulse beating in his arteries, rhythmically pulsing... oh... God. I move my fingers around his ears so my palms are behind them, cradling his head in my hands. Gently I move it side to side and then pull towards me, applying the slightest bit of pressure. This will help realign the vertebra in his neck.

I then lazily drag my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. Now that I'm not doing something so serious, I notice the smoothness of his hair. It's like spun silk. I continue to massage and gently scratch his scalp, while my own eyes drift closed.

Surprising me in the calmness of the room, I hear a loud moan.

Leaning down towards his head, I say quietly, "Edward, was I too hard? Did I hurt you?"

"No... Feels good." I smile. He's a puddle of goo, I can tell by his voice. I slowly move my hands to the top of his shoulders and I squat down so my face is next to his; "Edward, do you have plans after here?"

He lifts his head up and to the side to look at me.

"No, I don't have to be anywhere." The light is very dim, but his eyes, they look darker, glazed. It must be from being so relaxed.

Still whispering, I tell him, "Your back is a mess. I'd really like to work on it more, but it will take longer. Is that okay?"

"Anything you want, Jasper." Edward whispers back and licks his top lip.

I stand back up only to realize my now semi-hard cock is right in his face. I love wearing my linen shirt and pants uniform; it has a very Asian look to it and is very comfortable, allowing me complete free range of movement. But fuck, right now I wish I had jeans on! I need something with less give to keep my cock in check. I quickly move away towards his back.

Continuing to work his back and neck, I again find myself lost in thought. I have a doctorate in Holistic Therapy with a concentration in Clinical Massage Therapy. I've had my business for over a year now. I've given massages to many men, too many to count, and I have never, ever had this reaction to any of them. Sure, I've found some attractive, admired their bodies like a painter would admire a masterpiece, but this, whatever this is... I feel pulled to him. That warmth I felt at first in my arms is now running through my whole body; it's like a current.

I move to his lower back after I feel I've done all I can on his upper back. His muscles will be sore from being worked over so hard, and I don't want to make him too sore tomorrow. The muscles along his spine are knotted as well.

Man, he is bad. We are going to have a talk about meditation and other self-care options; he's a mess. I slide my hands along the top of the sheet, and I see him shiver. I know he's not cold; the bed is warm, and his skin is hot.

I look up and down the length of his body and take another moment to just look him over.

He is absolutely stunning. I know every women thinks 'all the good ones are gay' but let me tell you, they're not. Case in point is lying in front of me. That lady who dropped him off is one lucky chick! I sigh, maybe I can have her come in; show her a few simple techniques to maintain Edward between massages.

As I look up the length of his body again I see the bottom of his ass cheeks, just barley, but I can see the firm curve of each cheek. FUCK! He's naked; he took everything off.

My semi is now completely rock hard.

I am a professional, I am a professional, I chant in my head. I can do this.

I spend the next 20 minutes working his legs. They are firm and fit, strong. I bet he runs or swims. I can't help but think about those strong legs wrapped around my waist as I plunge deep inside him... him holding us up as he pins me to the wall slamming into me.

Oh, dear God! I need to stop this.

Taking another few squirts of lotion, I rub and knead his upper thighs. I can feel the muscles flex under my touch. The hair on his upper legs is thicker, but not unattractive. I find I like the feel of it under my fingers. Since Edward took his briefs off, I can only assume he doesn't mind me massaging his glutes as well. If he was any other client I wouldn't even be giving this a second thought. I need to treat him just like a client because that's all he is, all he'll ever be.

Massaging the glutes and lumbar region is critical if the client is having lower back pain. I concentrate on that and not the fact that I'll soon have my hands on Edward's ass. I start to move the sheet, and I just can't do it. Edward said he's modest, and I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

Leaning over, I ask him, "Edward, I'd like to massage your glutes now, are you okay with that?"

There is silence. I'm just about to tell him it's not necessary when I hear a whispered, "I… Ummm… Okay?"

I concentrate on the fact he said yes, not the questioning tone of his voice.

I close my eyes and move the sheet to his mid-back area. I keep one hand on the sheet and the other on his thigh. After I chant my new mantra 'I'm a professional' a few times, I open my eyes.

My God, is no part of this man not perfect? I don't think you can look at the human body and all its complexity and not believe in God, or a higher power. When Edward was created, I think extra time was spent on him. He's just magnificent. His ass is firm; he has those sexy indents on the side, and is covered in a light splattering of hair.

I instantly want to bite one of his cheeks.

I purposely keep my back angled towards his shoulders so I'm facing his feet. I can't risk a glimpse of his cock or balls, or God forbid, his opening. I only have so much control. I can recognize I'd be pushing it with that. Not that I would do anything, but I would definitely need to end the massage and leave the room. I don't want to do that.

I place my hands on the small of his back and start to rub and push down and out. I feel myself slipping back into my zone, and before long, I'm massaging away the stiff muscles. His ass feels so good under my hands; it's firm but still soft enough to squeeze. Moving my hands down each cheek, I run my hands along the top of his legs and back up, pulling slightly on his glutes.

"Jesus." Edward moans out. I open my eyes and realize my fingers are dangerously close to the crack of his ass, and I have his ass cheeks spread open. I so desperately want to slide my slick fingers into his puckered flesh... my fingers... my tongue... oh, God... my cock. I'd love to make Edward moan again, pant, scream and finally come, but he's not reacting to me touching him. It's just that touch feels good. Most straight men don't explore the erogenous zone that their ass is. I probably just took him by surprise.

His breathing seems faster than it should be. Yeah, I think to myself, I must've taken him off guard.

I slide my hands to the side of his hips, cradling his pelvis in my strong hands. I push him down a few times and then gently side to side. I glance at his hand laying there, and it's clenched into a fist. Shit, I'm making him uncomfortable. Enough time on his glutes.

I walk down to his feet and start to work them over. Of course, I studied Reflexology, and I find it fascinating. I pay special attention to the inside of his heels, eliciting a moan from him. For a straight guy, he's very vocal with what feels good. Most guys clam up and don't indicate one way or the other if what I'm doing feels okay. I appreciate the feedback Edward is giving me. I also like knowing I'm making him feel good.

Laying his legs back down and flat, I take a hold of his ankles and gently pull. This creates a gentle rocking motion and will also gently work out any alignment issues he might have with his hips and back.

"Oh, fuck," Edward whispers. He doesn't move or say anything else, so I don't comment on it. I can't think about it... I can't dwell on those words leaving his lips. I shake my head to clear it.

Next I work on his triceps and biceps. His arms are like wet noodles. Good. He's relaxed. I think he really needed this massage. I know what I need, badly. I sigh internally; that won't happen.

His arms are very muscular – not scary bench press muscular – but healthy, manly muscular. Every area I work over is just as spectacular as the last. I feel like a great explorer uncovering new lands, but these lands aren't new, and they sure as hell won't be claimed by me.

"Edward, you can roll over onto your back now, nice and slow," I say gently.

He doesn't move. He just lays there.

"Edward? Are you sleeping?" I've had numerous people fall asleep on the table; Edward sure wouldn't be the first.

"No, I'm awake." He sounds nervous, upset maybe?

"Is everything okay?"

"No... I mean, yes. Shit."

I kneel down by his side again as I rub his back in slow, soothing motions. "What is it? What's wrong?" I whisper near his ear. I'm really starting to feel concerned.

"Shit. Damn it! I can roll over, but I... um... I'm embarrassed to." He lets out an aggravated sigh, never lifting his head up.

I think for a minute. Oh! Oh, fuck! He's hard; he doesn't want to turn over because he's hard. He's embarrassed a guy made him hard. This happens now and again as well.

"Edward, listen," I continue to talk gently as I rub his back. "Men get erections all the time during massages. It has nothing to do with the person giving the massage other than they are the one touching you." I wish it had something to do with the fact it was me touching him. I continue, "It feels good to be touched. When something feels good, our bodies react. Plus being as relaxed as I hope you are, it's just natural. We can stop if you want, but I'd really like to finish. I'm a professional, remember?" I add a smile to my voice at the end to help him relax.

He lets out a long sigh. "Okay. Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime. I'll hold the sheet in place for you as you turn. And remember... slowly." I unfold the sheet some to give Edward more to cover up with. He takes a deep breath while I steady the sheet for him. He turns slowly, like I instructed and settles down onto the table.

**EPOV**

"Is everything ok?" he asks. I can hear the concern in his voice.

"No ... I mean, yes. Shit." Fuck! Nothing has ever felt more right in my life, but he's a fucking massage therapist. He isn't my boyfriend or anything! Fuck! He's not even gay; I'm sure of it!

Alice thought this would be a good idea. I'm gonna kill her! Some friend of hers from the gym, Angie, Ann, Angela! That's it! Angela said how great this guy was. Well yep, he sure as fuck is, and now look at me! Not only is he fucking gorgeous... but his hands! My God, how they feel on my skin! I have never been so fucking hard in my life!

"What is it? What's wrong?" Now I can clearly hear the worry in his voice. I can also feel his hot breath on my neck and his hand soothingly touching my back! Son. Of. A. Bitch!

"Shit. Damn it! I can roll over, but I... um... I'm embarrassed to." Just kill me now, please! I huff in aggravation.

There is complete silence... other than that seagull that just squawked.

"Edward, listen, men get erections all the time during massages. It has nothing to do with the person giving the massage other than they are the one touching you." He pauses for a second. "It feels good to be touched. When something feels good, our bodies react. Plus being as relaxed as I hope you are, it's just natural. We can stop if you want, but I'd really like to finish. I'm a professional, remember?" That voice! I am so fucked! Shit, don't think about that!

I sigh loudly. "Okay. Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime. I'll hold the sheet in place for you while you turn. And remember... slowly."

I take a deep steadying breath and roll over, keeping my eyes shut the whole time. Jasper's hand lightly trails over my skin when I turn. I feel the room spin a little after I flip over and settle back onto the table. Thank God my cock is now just a semi, but I'm sure the minute he starts touching me again I'll be rock hard.

Fuck!

"Edward," Jasper clears his throat and continues, "would you feel more comfortable if I tucked the sheet under your hips?"

If he thinks it will help, then I'm up for trying it. "Yeah, sure." I feel Jasper move my body from side to side to tuck the sheet under me. It's still barely covering me, but I'll take it.

I'm still afraid to open my eyes; it will somehow make this all more real. Jasper's hands start to work on my thighs. I feel like his hands are melting right into my bones. I've had massages before, but nothing has ever felt like this.

His hands are strong, but gentle at the same time. They move higher and higher up my leg, and I desperately want him to go higher and rub my cock. I feel my cock twitch. Fuck! His hands move over to my other leg, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

I slowly open my eyes just a bit so I am looking through my lashes. Jasper's eyes are shut tight, his lips slightly parted. His body moves rhythmically while his hands work me over. I can suddenly, very clearly, see him hovering over me with that same look on his face when he slowly pushes his cock into me.

Shit! My cock is fucking hard like steel! Looking down, I see it straining against the sheet, which barley covers the swollen head. My head falls back with a thud against the table, and I close my eyes again. Naked ladies... Gramma Masen naked... dead puppies... my parents having sex... finally, I feel my cock start to calm the fuck down.

I groan in frustration and feel Jasper's hands pause for half a second, then continue on. He's steadily moving to my feet. I can't decide if this is Heaven or Hell. I know reflexology. I know he does, too. He picks up one leg, resting the heel of my foot in his palm, then rubs the arch with his thumb. He works his way up to my toes rubbing and pulling on each digit. He then rubs and caresses my heels. It's like a direct line to my cock! Oh, my God!

I feel like I've been doing deep breathing for hours now. I've never been in a state of such extreme excitement and extreme relaxation at the same time; it's a very odd feeling, but not at all unpleasant.

After he works over my other foot and working me into a complete mess, he walks up my side while moving his hands over my skin the whole time. He hasn't broken contact once since he first touched me.

Picking up my arm, he starts rubbing it at the shoulders and works his way down my arm to my hand. Once he reaches my hand, he holds one in both of his and uses both his thumbs to work over my palm. His hands slide down and his thumbs push and slide around my wrists. He's pushing and rubbing, and again I feel a shot of electricity fly to my cock. Fucking reflexology! I mutter to myself.

His fingers then pull and rub my fingers; he wraps his fingers around one of mine and turns and pulls up the length of each. He increases the pressure when he gets closer to the tip of my finger; he does this with each finger. I can't help but picture him wrapping his hand around my cock and doing that... fuck it would feel so good!

I've never had a man touch me so much before but not touch me where I so desperately want it. I need to stop thinking like this. He's straight, and I'm just a client.

Jasper gently lays my hand down and drags his hand up my arm and across my clavicle to my other arm. After doing the same with that arm, I'm a bundle of sexual tension worse than before. I've never been so turned on or so hard in all my life.

He then slides his hands under my shoulders and massages my neck. I can imagine him standing behind my head while he does this. His fingers gently, but firmly, move up and down my spine, and he cradles my head. There is nothing sexual about what's he's doing, but his touch and the heat I feel is incredible.

Dear God, what would it feel like if he was trying to turn me on? Fucking hell. Before I'm able to stop, I whimper softly. Jasper's motions again pause before he continues on.

His fingers once again move into my hair, and he starts to scratch and massage my scalp. Now, this, this is fucking erotic, and I can feel my cock twitch as I stifle a moan by biting my bottom lip. Jasper's movements falter for a second before he picks back up.

His hands move lower and start to work over my pecs. I feel my nipples harden as his hands press and squeeze the muscles around them. His fingers slide over my nipples, and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. My nipples have always been so sensitive and being in this current sexual state, I feel like I could come from this alone. Jasper's movements falter again.

I feel like shit. I must be making him so uncomfortable, but FUCK! I swear it's beyond my power. I want to throw him on the table, rip off that fuck-hot outfit he's wearing, and wrap my fingers into that blond hair of his. So considering that's what I want to do, I think I'm doing pretty good here, but I still feel bad.

He seems nice; I feel so drawn to him. I felt a connection the moment I walked in the door. But fuck, I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

I glance another peek at him and his eyes are still shut, but this time his lips are moving. It looks like he's silently saying the same thing over and over, but I have no idea what the fuck he's saying. His thumbs graze my nipples as his hands slide to my rib cage, and before I realize what I'm doing, my back arches up and I moan out a breathless "Jasper."

His movements stop. Fuck, I've really messed this up. I feel like I'm being tortured by Aphrodite's fucking twin brother here. I couldn't stop my actions; my body just took over.

"I can't do this anymore, I... I have to stop. I'm sorry." Before I register what has happened, his hands are gone, and I hear the door click open and then close.

Fuck! I sit up and feel the room spin again. I rip the sheet off me and jump off the table. Grabbing my jeans, I quickly put them on. I'm out the door before they're even zipped and buttoned, and with how fucking hard I am, it's impossible to do anyway.

I frantically look around for him. He must think I'm a pervert that I was going to put the moves on him. At the other end of the hall I see a door open. I rush to it and barge through. Jasper is sitting behind his desk, elbows on the top with his fingers pulling his hair tight; his head is down, and I can't see his face.

"Jasper?"

He raises his head, and he looks scared, terrified. He looks from my eyes to the floor, avoiding my chest and unbuttoned jeans.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... it's been a while... Fuck!" I run my fingers through my hair.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. I tried to stay professional and not look at you like I was or imagine what I was, I'm sorry. I think you need to call your girlfriend to come get you. You can wait out front."

He's now rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"No, Jasper it's my fault. I haven't been with anyone for some time, and it... it all just felt so good – wait," Jasper looks up at me. "You said, looked at me like you did, imagine me like you did. Jasper, what does that mean?"

My breathing is erratic; I feel dizzy.

Jasper stands up and walks around to the front of his desk but doesn't walk towards me. "Edward, I should have stopped the massage a lot sooner than I did. I thought I could ignore what I was feeling, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry. This has never happened before, and I feel ashamed. I let my attraction to you get in the way of my professionalism. Please, Edward, just call your girlfriend to come pick you up." He again hangs his head. Oh God, I want to hold him, comfort him.

"Attraction to me?" Is he gay? Fuck, I think he's gay! Please be single.

"Jesus Edward, I'm gay. Okay? I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with that."

I walk towards him, and I see his body tense. "Jasper, that was my sister who dropped me off. I'm gay."

Jasper's eyes widen, and I see his body relax.

I take two more steps, and I'm right in front of him. We are almost the same height; Jasper is maybe an inch shorter than me.

"Jasper, are you seeing anyone?"

"No." I watch his eyes trail over my chest. He licks his lip and brethlessly asks, "Are you?"

I shake my head no as Jasper reaches a hand up to the back of my neck, his fingers locking into my hair. Time seems to stop as we stand there locked in each other's gaze. We slowly move, closing the distance between us.

Our lips softly brush up against the other's, and we moan out in unison. Jasper breaks the gentle kiss and looks at me, "Edward, I've never done this with a client. I'm not like that... but... you, I just..." I don't let him finish, crashing my lips to his. I sweep my tongue over his bottom lip, and he opens up for me.

Our tongues sweep and tangle together. His mouth is hot and wet. My hands grip his hips, and I back him into his desk. We stop with a jolt, our bodies touching from knee to shoulders. I can feel his cock brush up against mine, which has now broken free from my jeans. The linen of his uniform feels heavenly against my cock. He feels like steel under the thin material of his pants.

His hands are grabbing me, pulling me to him. If I thought his hands felt good before, it is nothing compared to how they feel now. I break the kiss and move to his neck. My one hand moves to the small of his back, pinning him to me while my other hand tangles into his hair. Pulling his head back and to the side, I nip and suck at his neck.

"Edward... oh... fuck, yes!"

The sexual tension I've felt for the last, however long it's been, is about to explode. I need him... I need him now.

"Jasper," I lick the shell of his ear and bite the lobe, "I want you... need you, please Jasper, please."

"Yes... fuck yes... Edward," He moans out breathlessly.

Jasper's hands slip into my jeans, and he squeezes my ass with one hand,while his other holds my hips still as he rocks into me. I moan out loud when his teeth sink into my bare shoulder.

"Aaahhhhh fuck, Jasper!" I fumble with his shirt while he continues to lick and bite my neck and shoulder. His hand runs up and pinches my nipple. My hands leave his shirt, and I grab his ass and lift him onto his desk.

His mouth attacks mine again. There is nothing gentle about this kiss. He's as wound up as me, and I love it. My hands go back to his shirt, and I try, again, to unbutton it. I undo two when Jasper leans back on his desk. He brings one hand up and circles my belly button with the tip of his finger. It's the slowest movement we've made since I entered this room, and it seems to push me over the edge. I trail my hands down his heaving chest.

I reach for the next button of his shirt, then grab each side and pull with everything I have. The shirt rips from where my hands are to the bottom. It's hanging in rags; the sound it made and the sight of it make my cock twitch.

"Oh, fuck!" Jasper moans out.

Jasper's hand grabs my cock, and he strokes me slowly. Oh, my fucking God! It feels better than I imagined it would.

"Jasper, oh God... please, baby..."

Our lips attack each other's while I push what's left of Jasper's shirt off his shoulders and pull his pants down when he lifts his ass. His hands then push my jeans off, and I step out of them, never breaking the kiss.

Our bare cocks rub up against each other's. It feels so fucking good. Jasper takes our cocks in his hand and strokes them. Fuck, his hands are so smooth! He runs his thumb over our leaking tips, spreading the moisture gathered there. Fuck, I need him. I need him buried deep inside me. I want to lick and suck every inch of him, but not now, next time. Yep, I hope to God there's a next time and many after that.

"Top or bottom, Edward?" he whispers out while he licks and sucks my neck. Oh fuck, he doesn't care either.

"I... oh fuck!" His lips... feel so good... his hands. "Either, Jasper... oh God, both, either, I..."

"I want you, Edward. I want your cock deep inside me." I look up into his eyes; they are such a dark blue, darker than I remember when I first saw them, when they first stopped me in my tracks when I walked in the door.

"Fuck, yes! Condom? Lube?"

"Bag... by the door, front pocket."

"Don't you fucking move." I tell him while I walk over, quickly bend, and reach into his bag. I hear Jasper moan behind me. He's got one condom and one travel pack of lube. Smart man. This looks like his 'just in case' stash.

I stand and turn back around. Jasper is exactly where I left him, leaning back on one arm, but now he's slowly stroking his cock. I feel mine leak.

I walk over to Jasper like a cat about to get its prey. Jasper swallows loudly. I place the supplies on the desk and tell him to turn around. He does what I ask, and I sink to my knees behind him.

I nip and bite his ass while I run my hands all over it. I've only rimmed one other guy. It's not that I didn't like it, but it seems so intimate. But there is just something about Jasper, I want him, all of him. I slowly spread his ass cheeks apart, and I hear an 'oh... fuck' from him.

His ass is perfect; tight puckered flesh that is a darker pink and then a lighter pink in the center. My mouth waters. I lean in and lick up one side of his crack and down the other, never touching his hole.

"Edward... fuck... oh..."

He tastes so good. I run my nose up his cheek, breathing in deeply. He smells musky, manly. I love it.

I look up Jasper's body, and I can see his shoulders heaving while he leans over the desk. His back is as magnificent as his chest.

I lean in again and slowly drag my flattened tongue from the base of his balls to the top of his crack. When my tongue moves over his hole, I feel it quiver under my touch. I let out a deep moan. Moving back to his hole, I let loose and lick and lap at it like it's the best thing I've ever tasted, and fuck... it just might be.

Slowly I push my tongue in, he's so tight and hot. My hands squeeze his cheeks. Jasper is mumbling, and I make out an "Edward" "Yes" 'Please" amongst the words I can't decipher. I bring my tongue back out and circle my finger around his hole. I lick and press my finger into him at the same time. I have to work to get my finger in him; he's so tight.

Once I've moved it in and out of him a few times, he starts to push back to meet me. I remove my finger and open the lube packet and squirt some out onto my fingers. I want to fuck him, fuck him hard, but I need to make sure he's ready. I've never found myself caring more than I do right now that the person I'm with is ready. Jasper already means more to me than anyone I've dated or been with.

My lubed finger easily slides into him this time.

"More. Please, more."

I remove my finger and gently push in two. Fuck! The sight of his skin stretching around my fingers almost makes me come. I feel my cock twitch and look down between my legs and see my swollen head is almost purple, clear fluid beading at the tip. Jasper pushes back on my fingers, bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh... God, Edward!"

I repeat what I just did, but I add a third finger. Jasper is moaning and rocking back into my hand. I stand up and turn his head to the side and kiss him deeply while he fucks my fingers.

"Edward. Now, I'm ready... please," he begs into my mouth. He's so fucking needy, just like me.

I turn him back around and start to put him back on the desk.

"No, couch... go sit on the couch."

I do as I'm told and go sit in the middle of the black leather couch. Jasper grabs the condom and lube and follows me over. He sets them next to me and places both hands next to my head on the back of the couch. I place my hands on his hips and look him up and down. Fuck, he's beautiful. His cock is as perfect as the rest of him.

Jasper kneels between my knees, and despite how much I want those lips wrapped around my cock, I can't... I'll come. As much as I want that, I want his ass more.

"Jasper, you can't. I'm so fucking turned on, I'll come. I want you so bad, please."

Jasper just smiles at me and rips open the condom packet and slowly, oh so fucking slowly, rolls it down my cock. He picks up what's left of the lube and pours it over the head of my cock. His hand starts to spread the lube up and down my cock, and my head falls back onto the couch.

I feel the cushions next to me move, and I lift my head up to see Jasper straddle my hips. He stays on my thighs, leans down and kisses me slowly at first, but the kiss has reignited the passion, the need, we have, and Jasper starts to rock on my lap.

Jasper moves and I feel him grab my cock, and then it's at his opening. It's right there. This is really going to happen. Everything seems to stop when Jasper looks me in the eyes and lowers himself onto me in one quick movement.

"Oh! Fuck!"

"Jesus!"

Jasper finally breaks eye contact, his head falling against my shoulder.

My hands run up and down Jasper's back while his breathing becomes more steady. I'm thankful he stopped for a second, because I probably would've come before we even started. I feel like a guitar that's been over tuned; my strings are going to snap at any second.

Jasper loosens his grip on my shoulders and kisses my neck.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly. As much as I want to fuck him, slam into him again and again, he needs to enjoy this too. I need him to enjoy this. What the fuck is with all this I'm feeling? I'm not an ass, far from it, but there is something stirring in me.

Jasper slowly starts to rock but keeps my entire cock inside him. I look between our bodies. His cock is leaking pre-come and is the most delicious shade of purple.

"So good, so deep... Ahh..."

"Fuck, you're so tight... hot..."

Jasper slowly starts to move up and down my cock a few times. After a few passes, he moves so just the head of my cock is in his tight, velvety heat. He moves just a little higher then lower, squeezing the head of my cock with his tight muscle. When I don't think I can take it anymore, he slams down onto me. My back arches off the couch, and my hips push up to meet his, driving me even deeper into him.

"Edward, so good! Oh God, yes! Fuck me hard baby, please! I need your cock."

Jesus Christ! He's going to kill me! I lift my hips to meet his downward motion.

"You want me? Deep and Hard? In that tight ass of yours? You like feeling me stretch you, don't you?"

Jasper is wild. He's bouncing on my cock; his fingers are digging into my shoulders; his head is back, and his chest is heaving.

"Yes, Edward... oh... God... yes!"

"Hold on, baby." I reach down and grab Jasper around the thighs. I quickly stand and walk the few feet to the wall across from the couch. Jasper is hanging onto me for dear life while he kisses me deeply. We crash into the wall, and I hear something fall off a wall nearby. Jasper's strong legs wrap around me, holding me to him.

I pin him to the wall and move my hips then slam up into him. Jasper lets out a strangled "YES!" and his head falls back against the wall with a thud.

His cock is trapped between us, and I can feel the pre-come and our sweat allowing it to move slickly.

I feel wild, primal. I pin Jasper to the wall and continue to slam into him. I'm so close to coming, but I need to hold off. I need this to last, and I need Jasper to come first.

He bites into my shoulder again, and oh God, I love it! I love the pain mixed with this intense pleasure I feel. I move one hand from under his ass and grab a fist full of his hair and pull his mouth from my flesh and attack his mouth with mine. Our teeth hit when our mouths open wide, and we swallow the other's moans and cries of pleasure.

I feel Jasper's hand thread into my hair and pull back. I can feel his hot breath fan over my face. His eyes are wild, just like I'm sure mine are. His cheeks are flushed. I don't slow down at all, and I continue to piston into his tight ass.

"I'm... oh... fuck... yes! Ed... w... oh, God!" Jasper screams out.

"Yes, baby, come for me! Let me feel your ass squeeze my cock!"

"Ahhhh, Fuuuccckkkk."

I feel Jasper's hot come hit my heated skin at the same time his ass spasms around my cock. I drive into him two more times, and then I'm coming harder than I ever have in my life.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!" I scream out and sink my teeth into Jasper's shoulder, causing him to moan loudly.

Once our orgasms wash over us, our breathing evens out some. My legs are shaking, and I stumble back onto the couch, taking Jasper with me. We fall onto our sides, holding each other tightly.

We lay there for a few minutes. Jasper's head is buried in my neck, and I gently rub his back. I can feel his come cooling between us. I don't give a fuck. I don't care if I ever move from this spot again.

Finally Jasper leans up and looks at me; his hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are sparkling, and there is a big dimpled grin on his face.

"You're beautiful," I tell him honestly.

He laughs and kisses my lips.

"I was going to kill Alice, and now I think I'll take her shopping!" I laugh out. Jasper looks at me confused, so I continue.

"My sister, Alice and her friend Angela were the ones who suggested I come here to you. During the massage I was going to kill her," Jasper looks concerned, "I was so turned on. I didn't think you were gay, and anyways, now I think I'll take them shopping!"

Jasper laughs, too. "Yeah, that was pretty torturous for me, too!" We laugh for a few seconds, neither of us anxious to get up and move.

Jasper looks at me again. "What's your sister's friend's name?"

"Angela, why?"

"Edward, Angela is the name of my receptionist who called in sick and who scheduled you for my last appointment of the day. I think we might have been set up." His smile is breathtaking.

"Do you think?" I laugh. Is it possible that they did?

"Shall we?" Jasper asks when he starts to move off me. I reach down, pull off the condom, tie it in into a knot, and toss it into a garbage can. We both slowly get dressed, and I see Jasper pick up a framed picture of the cover of the original Kama Sutra. I laugh out loud. How fitting. Jasper hangs it back up and walks over to me, laughing.

"Jasper? Will you have dinner with me?"

"A date?"

"Yes... this, all kinda happened backwards. Not that I would change a minute of it, but, yes. Please, may I take you out to dinner?"

"Yes, Edward, I would love that."

~~oOo~~

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and check out my other stories too!**

**-Maureen**


End file.
